


Talkin' That Mess

by chersbrat



Category: Cher Lloyd - Fandom, brat - Fandom, brats
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, cher lloyd - Freeform, chraig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chersbrat/pseuds/chersbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cher returns home from the studio while her lovely man, Craig, is out with some friends. She reads some abusive messages on twitter and starts to feel down, then a special someone happens to walk through the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talkin' That Mess

Heels clanking against the concrete pathway, Cher sprinted weakly to her front door. She had just returned from recording a track for an upcoming album, but as much fun as she had in the studio, she was on the verge of breaking down the whole ride home. As soon as the silver SUV pulled into her drive way, she did not hesitate to bolt out of the vehicle.

Going as quickly as she could without collapsing, she made her way to her front door. She restlessly searched through her purse to find the corresponding key. She struggled with the lock for several seconds, becoming angrier with every shaky attempt. Finally, she succeeded and stumbled into the empty house. She slammed the door behind her, causing her muscles to weaken even more. Credit cards, lip gloss tubes, and other small items slid across the hardwood floor as she chucked her bag onto the ground. The tears burned her eyes without slipping down her cheeks, and she shortly found herself crumpled in the corner of her's and her fiancé's bedroom. Her groom-to-be, Craig, was out with some buddies as he knew Cher had a busy day working on her music. She sat on the cold floor, droplets of water rolling down her flushed cheeks. It was days like these, when she was all alone, that she would go on her phone and read her twitter feed. She scrolled through an endless feed of discrimination.

_"@CherLloyd why the f*** are you even famous, screw off you stupid, arrogant b*tch."_

_"@CherLloyd get out of here you dirty pikey!"_

_"@CherLloyd bad enough having you on this planet, but now on my radio? GTFO WHORE!"_

Cher could barely keep reading the messages due to tears blurring her vision, but nothing was stopping her from scrolling. She received hurtful tweets every day, but only read them on rare occasions, when Craig was nowhere near. She didn't want to upset him, or make him worry. She didn't want him to know how she was dying inside, she didn't want to cause trouble in their relationship. She acted like she just didn't care, even though her heart would break more and more with each given slur.

Cher's hands became so shaky and weak, her dainty fingers lost hold of her phone and the device fell to the her feet. She didn't bother to retrieve it, instead she simply sunk her head onto her lap and sobbed louder. Her throat felt like it was clearing up, but her screams ended in a sharp voice crack. She was really losing it this time. She held the rest of her cries back and wiped her red, wet face with her sleeves. Her breathing was unsteady and heavy, trying desperately to recover from her break down. She remained in the corner, as she was afraid she would fall if she tried to stand again. She wished she could've stayed there, alone, forever. But soon enough, she heard a deep voice calling her name.

_"Cher? Hun, I'm home! Where are ya Cher Bear? I missed you!"_

Cher's heart rate sped up at the sound of Craig's soulful voice echoing through her head. Moments passed without a response and Craig grew worried, he knew she would have been home by now.

_"Cher?"_  He called out again. His eyes dropped to see Cher's items scattered around the front hall, result to her dropping her purse upon entering. He could feel his heart sink in his chest and every part of his body felt numb. Cher could hear loud footsteps banging around the house, followed by more desperate cries. She heard the fear and worry in Craig's voice all the way across their home.

_**"Cher! Please tell me you're here, please tell me you're alright! You need to be alright! Cher?!"**_  It burned his throat to yell anymore, but he kept going, despite his now shaky and uneven tone.

Cher let out another painful bucket of sobs, she just couldn't keep quiet anymore. This is exactly what she was afraid of, causing trouble with the one she loved dearly. She didn't want it to ever come to this.

Craig's voice broke out and his helpless cries faded off into airy gasps, which made it easier to hear the racket from the bedroom. His eyes were full of confusion and burning with fear, which was quite rare for Craig. He followed the trail of dreadful noises all the way to the couple's shared bedroom, where Cher hid in the corner. He immediately spotted her and ran over, overwhelmed and shocked.

_"Cher! Cher Cher Cher Cher Cher,"_  he repeated her name in a worrisome and loving voice, fading off into silence as he smooched her tear soaked cheek. Without saying anything more, he lifted her petite body onto the bed, laying beside her and staring into her stinging eyes. She raised her hands to cover her face, clearly ashamed of herself, but Craig stopped her with a gentle but firm grip on her wrists. She hung her head low, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. Craig was astounded, speechless. He couldn't believe what was happening, that he just saw his beautiful Cher Bear in a way he would have never expected to come across. He felt her hand go limp and let it drop onto the cushiony matress, now using his hand to lift Cher's chin up to meet his gaze.

Cher stared into his narrowed eyes. A single tear drizzled down the side of her face as more multiplied in her eyes. They all began to flow again, causing her face to look flushed again. She was utterly embarassed. She tried to force a smile but it automatically resulted in a transparent half-smirk. Craig could read Cher's mind just by looking into her paining, brown eyes.

_"Why?"_  Craig's one worded question was left unanswered for a matter of minutes.  _"Cher?"_  Just the sounding of her name in his horrified voice made Cher's insides flip.

_"I-I'm sorry,"_  Cher managed to choke out a pathetic phrase from her aching throat.

_"Don't apologize, dear."_  Craig responded quickly.  _"Just tell me, please, what's happening? I'm not going anywhere, just talk to me. Please Cher."_

Cher smiled weakly at his reassuring words, and tried to quickly gather her thoughts.

_"I um. Well, I went on twitter and.. um. I saw some, erm, rude comments.. Directed at me. And I just, I um, I don't know. They just got to me and I, um-"_  Cher just stammered and stuttered, eyes flickering around the room. Craig interupted her chain of "ums" and "erms" with a blunt question in a hushed voice, tears already glistening in his eyes.

_"What? Saying what, Cher? What could possibly be negative about my princess?"_  Cher let her eyes drift back to look into his again, rage starting to dialate her pupils at the memory of the insults.

_"They said that I was an arrogant B word, a whore, an attention seeker, worthless, stupid, ugly, fat. They got quite personal too, which is what really struck me. Calling me a dirty pikey, saying the scar on my forehead was hideous, the gap between my teeth makes me resemble a F'd up rabbit, that I am a Cheryl Cole wanna be."_  Cher let the words fall without thinking, ranting the huge list of what she remembered of the tweets. She took a pause to hold herself together as she sensed another round of tears coming. Craig's jaw hung open in shock, eyes burning with anger. He was absolutely mortified at this point, but Cher hadn't even finished.

_"The worst part is,"_  Cher continued as she hung her head low again,  _"some of it is true. My scar is hideous, my teeth look bad, I could be a bit skinnier... I don't want to admit it to them, but they're right."_  Cher's strong accent emphasized her vulnerability, causing tears to now stream down Craig's cheeks. He couldn't stand seeing Cher this way. She was disgusted with herself.

_"Cher, how could you say that? You're beautiful, and I mean it when I say that. You know I hate sounding cliché, but this is true. Those haters, they don't know you. Not like I know you. Your scar is just a part of you, don't be ashamed of it. Don't even dare insulting that tiny teeth gap, you're smile is gorgeous and downright contagious! And darling, no. My lord, you don't need to be skinnier. You're already a small and adorable girl, you are truly amazing from head to toe. You take my breath away and light up every room you enter. You, Cher, are a beautiful girl. And even if you don't think that, I know it. I always have and I always will love you. Don't you ever forget that."_  Craig wiped the tears from his and Cher's faces as her cheeks began to turn pink. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips which planted a cheeky grin on Craig's face as well.

_"I love you,"_  was all Cher could let out. She felt so refreshed, she had such an amazing life and such a wonderful fiancé yet she sat there crying about people she didn't even know. More importantly, people who didn't even know her.

Craig pulled her in for a warm hug, she rested her head on his chest as he gazed down at her perfection. Cher eventually sat up and plopped herself at the end of the bed, opposing Craig. He looked at her with a confused expression as she bent over the bed and reached for the floor.

_"Cher, what are you-"_  Craig's question was cut short at the sight of Cher gripping her iPhone tightly. Craig was still clearly confused as to why she decided to pick up the source of her episode. She handed the phone to Craig and simply said,  _"Keep this away from me."_  Craig knew he probably seemed idiotic, but he remained confused. He understood why she wanted that phone out of her possesion, but Cher could still see bewilderment through his eyes.

_"I've wasted too many lonely evenings with that thing, I think we can both agree I need a break from twitter. Just get it the heck out of here for now,"_  Cher pleaded with a stern look. Craig smirked and set the phone on the bed side table, jotting down a mental note to dispose of it later. He rose up to plant a soft kiss on Cher's fore head and helped her wipe away one last tear.

_"Don't you worry, princess. We'll make things right."_  The smiling pair exited the room, Cher being escorted in the strong arms of her lover.

Later that night, when Cher had drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Craig reached for the devilish phone which still sat upon the bed side table. He launched Twitter mobile and updated Cher's profile with what would be her last tweet for quite a few days. It simply read,

_"Ha, hater! Kiss kiss, I'll see you later! xx"_

Craig was proud of his clever move, tossing the phone back where it was. He wrapped both his arms around the sleepy Cher Bear and snuggled up to her. The two lay there in a tangle of tired limbs untill the morning sun peered over the Malvern hills. A new dawn, a new day.

 


End file.
